What's Russian Sushi?
by moonstruckOtaku
Summary: The world meeting is being held in Japan and a certain Russian catches wind of a certain restaurant. This one was kinda a quick one and it's super short. Tell me what you think and I might do more little cross-overs like this.


"Come and try Russian sushi!" Simon called as he tried to entice customers "just once won't kill you, come try!" nobody took a flyer. Simon repressed a sigh, it'd been slower than normal that day.

"Konichiwa Simon-san." Simon heard a somewhat familiar voice say beside him, he turned and saw someone he could only describe as an infrequent regular. He would show up whenever business was especially slow. Days like that one when Simon was having trouble bringing anyone in. It was on those days the short, brown-eyed, raven-haired, Japanese man would come back to eat. Those days would almost always bring Kiku Honda.

"Oh! Honda-san!" Simon smiled "It is good to see you again. Hungry?"

"Hai, my friends and I are hungry." Kiku replied in his usual formal fashion.

It was only then that Simon noticed the other two men. A blond man with silver glasses framing his crystal blue eyes. He was only a little taller than Kiku and was wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a brown bomber jacket tied around his waist. The second man towered over both the others, looking at simon with piercing violet eyes, child's grin plastered on his face. His platinum blond hair framed his pale face like snow. Despite it being a warm, summer day in Ikebukuro the giant man wore a tan trench coat and pale pink scarf. The tall man gave Simon an unsettling, but familiar feeling.

Kiku shuffled back and forth on his feet awkwardly, he hadn't really wanted to go out to eat with Alfred or Ivan. That's just the way the chips had landed.

Kiku was cleaning up his space after the first day of the world meeting that was to last one week. As usual nothing had been accomplished there. Thankfully, at least for him, the meeting was being held in his country this time; it was being held in Japan, and in Tokyo no less! Kiku wanted nothing more than to stop and eat some quick lunch and then go home to catch the latest episode of an anime he'd recently gotten into. However, it seemed America had another idea.

"Hey! Hey Japan! Dude!" The american called.

"Oh! America-san, is there something I can help you with?" Japan replied, being as polite as possible

"I sure hope so dude! I wanted to know if you'd show me a good place to get food around here!"

Japan shuffled nervously "I-I don't know about that America-san, I was planning on spending the afternoon alone, I was just going to stop off real quick to eat and-"

"Dude that's perfect!" The american interrupted "I'll just go with you then I'll be out of your hair!"

Japan was about to protest, but America began pleading before he could.

"Pleeeeaaasseee! I swear I'll go wherever you want, I've got money so I can pay for myself, just show me where I can get good food!"

Kiku sighed in defeat.

"Alright America-san, you can come with me. I just hope you'll like Russian sushi."

"Russian sush?" someone else said in a shocked tone, America and Japan turned to see Russia. His child-like grin plastered deceivingly on his face, giving him a false innocence.

"R-R-Russia-san!" Kiku stammered.

Russia continued as if Kiku hadn't spoken "I've never heard of such a thing as Russian sushi. It sounds very interesting, Da? I think I'll accompany you and Alfred there. I would very much like to see this for myself, Da?"

Before Japan knew it he, America, and Russia were on a train to Ikebukuro to have lunch at Russian sushi.

And now there was this awkward encounter with Simon.

"Well, no sense standing around." Ivan said walking towards the restaurant. Simon almost seemed shocked at the man's Russian accent. Alfred and Kiku followed

Simon observed Kiku's odd friends as they looked over the menu. Simon never knew Kiku had a Russian friend. At least Simon thought the taller one was Russian, it was the only thing that made sense. His tall stature, his clothes, his accent, his was the stereotypical definition of a Russian man. Simon was pulled from his thoughts by the other man.

"WHAAT?!" The man said loudly "Hamburger sushi?! Dudes, that sounds awesome!"

"Alfred-san!" Kiku scolded lightly "Inside voices please!"

"I'm not being that loud Kiku!"

"You really are Alfred-san."

"No way dude! The hero is being just loud enough!" He replied, adding an obnoxious laugh to the noise.

"You're being annoying." The Russian said, in a childish, yet threatening manner. Kiku and his friend...was Alfred his name… looked afraid of him.

Ivan sat, smiling as always, more out of habit than happiness. Although he was glad that Alfred and Kiku had allowed him to join them for lunch. It was rare that an opportunity to go out with people, maybe he was starting to make friends. If only they'd talk to him...oh well, baby steps and all.

"What would you like to order?" Simon asked

"Spicy tuna roll as usual, please Simon-san"Kiku said

"I'll try that hamburger sushi bro!" Alfred said.

Simon looked surprised that he'd actually ordered that.

"...not a good idea Alfred-san…" Kiku muttered.

It was Ivan's turn to order, he wanted to see exactly how Russian this Russian sushi place was.

"Я часто не ем суши. Что здесь хорошего? (I don't eat sushi often. what's good here?)"

Simon looked a little surprised, but a small smile crept up on his lips.

"Много людей заказывают жирные рулоны тунца. (a lot of people order the fatty tuna rolls.)

"Ой? Хорошо, тогда я попробую.(Oh? Alright, I'll try those then)

"Хорошо. Я должен сказать, ваш русский очень хороший. (Okay. I must say, your russian is very good.)"

Ivan chuckled "Должно быть, я русский. (It should be, I am russian.)

"Я догадался. Что ты делаешь в Икебукуро? (I figured. What are you doing in Ikebukuro?)

"Я в командировке. (I'm on a business trip.)" Ivan finished with a smile.

"Тогда наслаждайтесь вашим пребыванием здесь. (Enjoy your stay here then.)" Simon finished and went to get the food.

Kiku looked at Ivan then glanced at Simon, who was still smiling in genuine happiness.

"Wow.." Kiku murmured "That really made Simon's day."

Ivan just smiled, his smile also genuine. He felt that maybe he'd made a friend out of Simon, well, maybe not quite yet. But he was on the right track to be friends with him.

Over the rest of the week Ivan went back to Russian sushi often. And he was indeed beginning to befriend Simon. He was greatly saddened when the meeting was over and he had to go back to Russia, and hoped that Japan would host another meeting soon. The meeting itself went smoothly. In spite of, or maybe because of, the fact that America was bedridden with food poisoning the rest of the week. It turned out Japan was right about the hamburger sushi.


End file.
